What you'd Least Expect
by Legal Humor
Summary: Will no longer be updating till further notice ...
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **What you'd Least Expect

**By: **Legal Humor

**Disclaimer:** I'll say this only once, I do not own the predators nor the aliens that will be in later chapters. The characters and idea is mine.

* * *

**Summary: **What you'd Least Expect

* * *

A perhaps too early retired police woman named Zoey Monroe no longer finds the thrill and adrenaline rush of being a _force of the law_. The same old schedule of having to deal with rebellious teens to drunken donuts stops to pulling over wasted drivers and then having to wrestle them down and restrain them because they are so drunk has become such a bore. So one day she just decides to abandon everything, the city, the crazy rush hours, to move to a place that is the complete opposite of everything she's ever known. She moves into a beautiful three story house which is surrounded with nothing but forest. (Which besides the constant silence is a definite upgrade from the cramp apartment complex she use to share with her crazy roomates.) She also takes on a job as a tour guide in the area in which she lives in. By the way did I mention that she lives pretty much in the middle of nowhere! Population: 1 (which is herself), the nearest place to find actual human beings: about 40 to 50 miles away, type of wild life: dangerous. Also to make things worse Zoey is starting to believe that perhaps she is not the only one in these woods that has recently moved in and whomever or whatever it was good or bad was not going to come down if simply asked politely. Zoey must use her experience as an ex-cop to survive what she has all of a sudden burdened upon herself. There was something out there…and no…it isn't Bigfoot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Just another Monday

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes trying to figure out why it all of a sudden was so bright. I turn my head to the window eventually finding the culprit.

"Mmf morning already," I groaned.

I forcibly kick off the bed sheets that surrounded me. I signed as I slowly got into a sitting position; my eyes were barely open as I looked around my room in disdain. I stretch my arms bellowing a huge yawn. I groggily turned my glare to the clock on my night stand…7:00… Ugh! Today was the day I would have to go back to work. Not that I didn't like my new job or anything I in fact loved it, but today was just one of those days you just wanted to close yourself off to the world and stay home and watch re-runs of real world or something. I sighed; I guess sitting here complaining about it won't get me anywhere. I shuffle my legs off to the side of the bed making them just barely touch the floor. With one last push of my hands my feet met the hardwood floors of my room and I immediately regretted the action. Man the floor was absolutely freezing! I felt a shiver pass through my body; ultimately forming goose bumps. These were one of those times which made me want to just jump back in bed and blow off work and risk yet another long lecture with my boss on how to be on time, but I didn't. I stood there with my eyes tightly closed and my fists clenched just waiting for my feet to get use to the sudden temperature. After about a minute I open my eyes and slowly start to drag myself towards my bathroom which was just outside my door and down the hall.

"I'm definitely going to have to get carpet soon," I muttered.

Finally making it to the bathroom I lightly kick the door with my foot making it protest loudly the familiar creaking noise it makes when you open it. Creepy, yes I know, yet another thing I was going to have to fix up around here. I walked into the bathroom slowly closing the door be hide me, not that it really mattered if I closed the door or not due to the obvious lack of people in my life now. Heck, I could be butt naked if I truly wanted to be, though I'm sure my cat Nala would prefer me not to parade around in my birthday suit all day. A small smile played across my face as I slowly reached for the light switch and flicked it on. I flinched at the sudden brightness of the lights giving my eyes a minute to adjust to it. I automatically reach my hand forward and turn on the water in the sink and quickly splashed my face with the cool liquid. I turn off the water and finally meet the gaze of my own reflection. Man I look like I've been through hell and back; I had huge bags under my eyes, the worse bed hair of all time and…I put my finger to the corner of my mouth…Is that drool. Ugh! disgusting, I wipe my hands on my jammies, and yes I just called my pajama's jammies. What, a twenty-three year old woman can't where cloud shaped pajamas any more. Just because I said I was retired from police work doesn't mean I'm old. Early retirement is just something my police partners teased me about when they heard I was quitting. I chuckled and rolled my eyes remembering the details of that painful week before I came here. I look back at the mirror seeing myself grin like an idiot.

"You look awful darling," I said.

I smiled and my refection smiled back. Now back to more pressing matters; my hair. I immediately start the horrible task of taming my hair and after about a minute I somewhat accomplish my task. I had my golden blond locks in a messy pony tail but at least it would be out of the way. I mean It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone seeing as there was no one in fifty something miles of this place.

I make a content sigh and hurriedly walk out the bathroom and down the stairs.

3…2…1 CREAK!

I smiled.

The second step to the bottom stairs always made a loud creaking noise when someone walked on it. Just goes to show of how well I've have gotten to know this old yet beautiful house. So far I have been here for two months, which to me has felt much longer than that. Again it must be the lack of people in my life now. I walk pass the lively room and into the kitchen. I once again was assaulted by another unpleasant shiver.

"Is it colder in the kitchen or is it just me," I all of a sudden blurt out.

I walk my way around and over boxes which I've yet had the chance to unload. I finally reach the other side of the kitchen and gently press a small button on the thermometer. Well it's no wonder it's so cold in here, its 59 degrees! I turn it up to a cozy 70 degrees: Hopefully it will heat up by the time I'm back from work.

"Yeah right, now that would be a miracle," I said. I'm really starting to question why I moved here in the winter and didn't just wait till summer.

I sigh making my way back across the kitchen with a bit more ease then before and started opening cabinets. Eventually I find what I'm looking for; coffee beans.

"Just what I needed," I said with obvious relief.

I grab the bag from the cabinets and I wonder why it was so light. I open the bag and figure out why. There was probably only enough for this morning. I was going to have to go grocery shopping soon and that was easier said than done. I quickly made my coffee and took a big gulp of it. I look to my left and then my right, now where is that little fur ball. Nala is my two and a half month old kitten. The first few weeks of moving here was hard, the constant quiet, no one to talk to, so I just got a companion to make life here a little bit easier. Oh well, you know how cats are, she will turn up sooner or later. I slowly made my way back into the kitchen and plop on the couch with a loud thud. I set my coffee down and so begins the search. I immediately start digging through the couch cushions, not there, I look under the couch. I then made an _ah-haaaa_ kind of sound. I dig my hands under the couch and pull out the object I was looking for; the remote. Usually it would take me longer to search for this thing but perhaps today was my lucky day. I sit back on the couch and grab my coffee cup and take another long swig of it.

Mmm this caffeine is doing wonders for my system.

I push the _on_ button on the remote and on my command the television came to life. I flip through the channels for a couple minutes and finally settle to just watching the news. Surprisingly the cable here is amazing but I can't say the same for the phone. There is absolutely no signal out here, at least not for a long period of time. I would maybe get to talk to friends and family a few times a week, so yeah I have to use my minutes wisely. I look out the window at the beautiful sunrise.

"Today is going to be a good day." I all of a sudden decided.

* * *

Re-edit: 12/7/10


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Who's There?

* * *

I looked at the small group trying really hard not to show how displeased I was. The group was small, which was a plus. It was just a certain person in the group I knew I was going to have problems with later on. There was one couple maybe in their mid 30's which I knew wasn't going to be a problem at all. Then there was a mother and her son, the mother stood very close to her son looking very excited. Her son looked about 16 or so; now he was the problem I knew I would have to deal with later on. He stood there with a mischievous grin on his face; he was looking around as if to find something bad to get himself into. I push back my own personal thoughts and cleared my throat preparing to speak.

"Ok everyone, pay close attention to what I'm about to say. When on this tour absolutely no one split from the group." I look at the teen specifically giving him a _I'm watching you_ look.

He looked at me briefly before giving me a small eye roll and continuing his observation on the forest. I resist the urge to roll my eyes myself. Not wanting to steep to his immature level I just kindly smile and continue with my speech.

"Anyways as you all hopefully know this forest is dangerous, this place is like a maze of ongoing forest. If being stuck out here for days don't kill you then the wild life will," I said coldly hoping for a reaction out of the small group.

The couple seemed to tense up and the mother's smile disappeared. It's best to scare people a little just so they won't go out and do something stupid. The kid on the other hand either didn't hear my warning or he just didn't care. Once again I push back my own personal thoughts and just ignore the teen.

"Okay then let's begin the tour," I said.

* * *

Well so far the tour was going ok, everyone was still alive so that was a good sign. I stop to take a look back at the group; opps looks like I spoke to soon. Sure enough the kid was missing, I could feel steam coming out my ears and I had the urge to scream out every curse word I knew.

_I knew I should have put a leash or something on him, _I thought. I walk back and stood in front of the mother.

"Excuse me ma'am, where is your son." I politely say.

She looked around shocked as if she didn't know he would eventually sneak off.

"I…I don't know I thought he was right be hide me." The mother said now frantic.

I sighed obviously getting irritated. I knew this was going to be a pain in the butt to find this dumb ass. It was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack, or in this case a kid in a huge forest. I turn around to face the rest of the group; the couple was no doubt ease dropping. When I faced them they immediately started talking about something acting as if they weren't being noisy.

"Ok group, time for a little break I will be back in about twenty minutes, whatever you do don't leave this spot." I quickly said.

The mother looked worried out of her mind, while the couple only looked at her like it was her fault that the tour stopped and that she should keep a better eye on her children, and to be honest I couldn't agree more. Not wanting to stick around for too long I quickly left, I for one knew this forest like the back of my hand, which is a surprise since I've only been here for about a couple months. I've experienced firsthand how dangerous it could be if you didn't know what you were doing. A few weeks ago I was wondering though the forest doing my usual perimeter check when out of nowhere a bear attacked me. He got me pretty good on the back which left a huge scar, but unlucky for him I was armed. Now fully healed from that tragic incident I have become smarter and wiser. Taking this job lightly will only get you killed or the people you are touring around killed. Now I have a scar on my back to prove how dangerous and cruel this forest can be. After that experience I'd never take this job lightly.

* * *

I crouched to the forest floor and expected the dirt. Well it wasn't too hard to find the kids tracks, he was probably dragging his feet or something. I smiled. I feel like the 'Man tracker' or something, which is some show I watch on T.V. where this cowboy guy tracks down these two people on a horse. If the people make it to the finish line without getting capture by 'Man tracker' which is a good ten miles of nothing but harsh land (like mountains, dense forest, marsh lands etc.) then they win. My smile quickly faltered, of course this wasn't a show, this was real and if I didn't find this kid soon I would have to quickly make up a long mushy speech to his mother on how sorry I was for her lose or something. I shake the thought from my head and slowly stand out of my crouch…something didn't feel right, like I was being watched. I felt goose bumps crawl up my arm, which was weird because I now had on I thick jacket and sweat pants, so how could I be cold.

"Who's there?" I called out, but before I could get an answer from whomever the hair on my neck stood on end when I heard a loud scream a little ways ahead.

The kid! That was the kid, without thinking I bolted towards the scream, instantly taking out my hand gun. I was of course fully armed with a pistol, enough ammo for about two rounds a dagger secured to my person and a can of pepper spray.

(Animals quickly get off if you spray the stuff in their eyes, which is good for everyone. The animal doesn't have to die and neither do you.)

Whatever it was it was going down, no one messes with the group I'm touring, not on my watch.

* * *

Somewhere high in the trees perched on a branch.

* * *

**? POV: **

* * *

I watched the Ooman female as she wondered about the forest. She didn't seem lost or afraid.

_Perhaps she is searching for something, _I thought.

I watched as the Ooman crouched to the ground and seemed to inspect something. I cocked my head to the side. Obviously a little curious I jump off the branch I was on and landed on the forest floor without making a sound. I was hidden be hide thick foliage trying to get a closer look at the interesting creature. She got out of her stance and looked around.

"Who's there?" It called out.

At that moment I froze. Did I just give my cover away? I cursed silently to myself as the Ooman was about to look in my direction.

_Once she sees me my cover will be completely blown,_ I thought.

Then out of nowhere there was a loud scream, the Ooman snapped her head in the direction of the scream and so did I. Before I had a chance to register what had just happened the female quickly ran off in the direction of the scream. With no hesitation at all she pulled out a weapon, I sniffed the air. She seemed angry but absolutely not afraid of what she might encounter ahead.

"M-di H'dlak," I said.

I swiftly jumped back in the trees, jumping from tree to tree with ease I eventually I catch up to the female. She was pretty fast for just an Ooman but of course no match for my speed. I advanced ahead of her and finally found the source of the scream. I silently jumped on a branch high off the ground and observed the scene before me, there seemed to be another Ooman. It was beneath a small earth creature as it mercilessly tried to claw at the Ooman's face. This Ooman was most likely still young; it probably wasn't paying attention till it was too late. I sniffed the air and could smell nothing but fear radiating off of the pup.

"S'yuit-de," I said while also shaking my head.

A loud _boom _brought me out of my thoughts. I turn my head to find the female standing there. She had her weapon in the air; the end of the weapon had a little smoke coming from the tip. She was panting heavily, but her gaze never faltered, she slowly brought her weapon down and pointed it at the earth creature.

"Get. Off. Him," she said through clenched teeth.

I didn't know Ooman speech but even I wasn't dumb enough to know it was obviously a threat. The earth creature was still standing above the other Ooman but it stopped its raging frenzy to look at what made the loud noise. The creature and Ooman female locked eyes as if they were now beginning a silent battle. Both were testing each other, seeing who would surrender first. Finally for what seemed like forever the earth creature got off the pup and quickly walked away probably deciding that the Ooman it mauled was not worth it anymore. I looked back at the female who still had not moved from her position. I cock my head to the side. _Impressive,_ I thought. She would be a worthy opponent, a worthy trophy for my collection.

* * *

**Zoey's POV: ****

* * *

**Not wanting to take any chances I stood there and watched the wolf make his hasty retreat. Once the wolf was finally gone I slid the gun back in its holster.

I snorted, "What a coward," I said.

I look at the crippled looking teen and slowly started to make my way over to him.

"See this is what you get when you don't listen." I say in an _I told you so_ tone.

He made a loud pain filled groan, but right now I could care less if he was hurt or not, he was going to lay there and take my full wrath. For the next couple minutes I cursed at him, scolded him and threatened him. Hey, if his own mother won't whip him into shape then I might as well will._

* * *

__Maybe I should give his mom tips or something,_ I thought. For now that was going have to wait, I look back at the kid. Once I was done with my threats I patched and treated his injuries, right now he is slumped up against a tree trunk sipping a canister of water I gave him. He still looked a little shaken by the whole incident, but to be honest he looked like a new kid, not the same ignorant little brat I met before all of this. Perhaps the whole experience has changed him; it's amazing how a brush with death can change a person.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly; me and the kid got back to the rest of the group, then surprisingly the mother gave him a scolding that put my previous scolding to shame, we finally completed the tour and now I was on my way home.

* * *

**Narrator: **Though Zoey was on her way to the safety and security of her home after a long hard day of work she's failed to relies she is being followed home by an unknown creature. See what happens next time!

* * *

**Others: **

Translations:

Ooman: Human  
M-di H'dlak: No fear  
S'yuit-de: Pathetic

* * *

Re-edit: 12/7/10


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Omfg its Bigfoot!

* * *

I was silently driving down a dirt road that would eventually lead to my house.

By now it was pitch blank, stars littered the sky which gave it a sort of serene look. This was one of the things that made me fall head over heels in love with this place. In the city the sky never got this bright. Just in the distance the moon made its beauty know as it mysteriously hung in the distance.

I groaned and blinked once.

I slowly reached my right hand off the steering wheel and turned on the radio. The car was immediately filled with the sound of music which made me forget about all my problems, surroundings, life, and the fact that I was now swerving a little.

* * *

I tapped the steering wheel with my finger to the beat of the song. I sung happily and did a little twirl of my finger when the song ended.

I sighed with a huge grin on my face and closed my eyes for a brief second...thank god I live out in the middle of nowhere, because my singing is horrible and I probably looked really retarded.

I lazily open my eyes…wait is that a guy standing in the road…Oh shit!

My eyes shot open and I slammed on the brakes making my head shoot forward. My head hit the steering wheel making it bounce off like a basketball. The tires angrily screeched to an abrupt stop and I took a moment to analyze the situation with a few bright, encouraging words.

"Damn…mother…fucker," I heard myself mutter while slowly picking myself up.

I quickly recoiled putting a hand to now throbbing forehead. I flinched at the pain I now all of a sudden felt; honestly this felt like the worse hang over of all time.

Almost forgetting about the man I almost ran over I dumbly say "hkjabak…" as I slowly peeked over my dash board scared that I will see a guy sliced in half with half his body under my tire and the other thrown carelessly down the road.

I stared at the man now visible in the view of my head lights. For a minute I almost forgot how to breathe when I saw the guy lying motionlessly on the ground. I jerked open my door and jogged over to the man; now that I was closer to him I got to properly see what type of position he was actually in. It seemed he was now on the ground in a fetal position with his head ducked, his hands protectively over his head with his knees tightly pulled to his chest.

"Oh my god, sir are you alright." I slurred out.

I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he quickly looked up with frighten eyes. Almost immediately the fear in his eyes was replaced with anger and he quickly stood up to his full height…he was really short…maybe 5"5. I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh that not only was I not taking his stern look serious but also how I was now looking down on him. I mean I know I'm a tall chick and all but damn.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" The man spat. He stomped pass me grumbling more insults my way.

I frowned, taken aback by his blunt choice of words. It took me a few seconds to relies that what the guy said to me was what he actually said but once I did I felt a new wave of anger wash over me like a disease. Ok, first of all you absolutely do not insult a woman that is big enough to kick your ass. Secondly, did he even see the more than real pistol secured to my waist?

I swiveled around in a flash. I opened my mouth ready to make an awesome comeback but when I did nothing came out. I growled and I loudly made my way back to my car. I plopped in the seat and watched the man's retreating back through my side view mirror.

I looked down at my stick shift…It isn't to late…I could put this baby and reverse and run the son of gun over and drive away triumphantly, but once again the better side of me, If any, held me back from my evil side's intentions.

I sighed completely defeated and exhausted.

"I'm too tired to deal with assholes right now," I told myself hoping that that would help my now bruised ego.

I closed the door making one last glance at my side view mirror. I watched him make his way off the rood and disappear into the dark forest. I rolled door the window and stuck out my middle finger just wishing he would have seen that and drove away into the night.

"I hope you die," I muttered under my breath as I griped the steering wheel tighter.

Usually I don't make such requests but how could you blame me. All I could say is _careful what you wish for.__

* * *

_I closed the door to my truck and lightly jingled the set of keys in my hands. I bit my bottom lip and nervously looked around. I'm not sure what it was but I just felt like one big pair of eyes was boring down into the very being of my soul. It was like that feeling it got back in the forest when I was looking for that kid.

I shuddered and looked at my house wearily. I sifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Ok, why am I just standing here when my house is literally in spitting distance? It's a good thing I don't have neighbors or they probably would have thought I was beyond weird by now.

I quickly walked up the dirt path that I suppose served as my drive way and came to the wooden steps adored with a stunning front deck. I didn't take time to marvel at how lucky I was to have this house but instead I swiftly walked up the eight steps skipping a couple in my urgency. I blindly reach an arm forward wiggling my fingers until I touched the front of my door. I made a sound that only could be described in words. _Thank god_.

I lifted my other hand that had the key squinting my eyes trying to figure out which one was for the door when I heard a rustle of leaves.

I made a very unappealing squeal as I quickly looked over my shoulder trying to find the cause of my distress. Even if the moon gave just enough light to see I still panicked as my grip on the keys tightened. I turned my attention back to the keys in my hand, _damn why do I have so many keys,_ I thought now starting to panic.

I was now shaking desperately trying to find the right one, finally after flipping from key to key I found the key and held it securely with both hands. I reached forward trying to find the lock, after many attempts to push the key in the lock I finally growled out in frustration putting a hand to my temples trying to calm myself down.

After a second of doing this I wondered if I just left my T.V. on animal planet or something. _Yeah animal planet…that's what it was_, I thought, trying desperately to reassure myself. I made side glance over to the window but could not see any lights that would indicant that my T.V. was on. I jumped when I heard a low growl that sounded all too real to be just T.V.

I dropped the keys and made a sound that sounded like half a laugh and half a cry.

"Aw come on!" I cried out.

I dropped to my knees scrambling to find the keys trying to ignore the sounds of basically a freaking jungle be hide me. When my hands hit the cold metal I grabbed it quickly and jumped to my feet. I bet who ever up there that was doing this to me was getting a good laugh out of watching me basically have a stroke but I think they finally had enough because the first key I grabbed was the key for the door and thank the heavens I managed to get the key in the lock on my first try. I opened the door with haste closing it quickly without looking back. I locked all the appropriate locks to the door and took a couple steps back.

I stood there in silence till finally I had enough courage to walk over to the window. I gently slid a knee on the couch that was up against the window and slightly moved the curtain and peeked out.

I looked closely to see if any bushes moved or if I could hear that growl that sounded like it belonged in some sci-fi movie…something that proved I wasn't crazy but I neither saw nor heard anything.

I sighed.

"I'm going completely crazy," I said while shaking my head.

At that moment I heard a loud thump which once again made me jump. I turned around straining my eyes trying to see into the dark confines of my house. _A intruder_, I thought.

"This is definitely not my lucky day." I muttered.

I slowly brought my hand up to my chest trying to calm my already loud heart, there are only so many surprises and scares a person can take in a day and I know I was pushing that limit. I heard the loud thump again and I realized that it was coming from up stairs. I took out my pistol, which I'm really glad I still have in my possession and made my way over to the stairs. I slowly started to make my way up. _Now, if only I can be quiet I might have-_

CREAK!

Damn I totally forgot about that stupid stair. Well there goes my element of surprise. Ok plan B, find person, aim wildly.

I quickly ran up the stairs and came to the hallway. I looked to my left and right, _which way_. I heard the thump again and I turned my head to the left. They were in the room down the hall from my bedroom which I now labeled as my storage room. I slowly tip toed down the hall also noting that the door was slightly open already. With the tip of my gun I pushed the door open keeping a train eye on any movement that might be lurking in the shadows. Now that the door was fully open my eyes slowly looked from left to right, my gun held up with both hands. I cautiously took one step after the other into the somewhat lit room. There was a window on the other side of the room, the moons light soaked its why into the shape of the window giving me just enough light. I slowly lowered my gun but only a little as I stood a little straighter.

I know I wasn't imagining those noises, even on the floor there were a few trinkets carelessly lying there, among those objects was my old police badge as it seemed to glow against the moons gleaming rays. I wrinkled my nose and turned to leave when I all of a sudden saw a flicker of movement in the shadows. My eyes shoot open as I lifted my gun; unfortunately I was not prepared at what speed it had as it latched on to my face. I screamed a muffled scream, my hand somehow losing its grip on my only protection. I stumbled back running into boxes and knocking over a stack of DVD's. Finally somewhat finding my balance I lifted my hands up getting a good grip and in one fluid motion I pried it off. I yelped when one of its claws lightly scratched my face as I did so.

I held whatever it was firmly as I walked into the moons light to get a better view at my intruder.

"Meowwwmm..."

I looked at my attacker and felt a huge grin tug at the ends of my lip. "Nala," I muttered in disbelief. She grumbled and smirked her cat like smirk in response to her name and I lightly chuckled.

"You know you scared the crap out of me right, and hell, you could have been a very dead kitty if I shot you, did you know that?" I said to her.

She closed her eyes and started to purr completely unaware that she just narrowly avoided death itself.

I smiled and nervously laughed still not yet over all the weird crap I went through today. Out of nowhere Nala's purring abruptly ceased and her eyes shot open. Her smirk disappeared as she seemed to have noticed something. She started to wiggle and claw at my hands desperately wanting to be released. I dropped her and she landed on her back with a loud thud. Ha, who ever said cats land on their feet. She regained her footing and quickly walked to the door whishing the tip of her tail back and forth; she stopped and looked back at me.

"Hey what's up with you, have you all of a sudden turned bi-polar without telling me?" I said with my voice in a type of questioning tone.

I started to walk forward but quickly stopped when she hissed at me. With that she scurried down the hall and quickly disappeared down the stairs.

I gritted my teeth, "Well fine be like that, but just remember who feeds you," I yelled after her.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I turned around and walked over to the other side of the room making sure not to step on anything. Man the room was wreaked!

"Now where is that gun," I muttered while furrowing my brows.

I'm not sure what made me look out the window at that moment but I just did. I froze not daring to move a muscle, my eyes went huge and my mouth seemed to slightly open without my doing. My only thought at the moment…WTF!

Outside in my front yard was a…tall, dark, muscular figure. It was just standing there in the middle of my lawn as it looked directly at me…of shit. Even with the light of the moon it did not help very much. I slightly lean my head forward. Whatever it was it was huge and for the first time in my life made me just a little intimidated.

What a normal person probably would have done at this very moment:

-Scream their head off while slowly backing up  
-Trip over crap in their panic state  
-Clumsily get up and blindly run the opposite direction  
-Accidentally run into the wall  
-Blank out  
-Wake up the next morning wondering what the hell happened  
-Remembered what happened  
-Will not tell anyone so no one would think their crazy  
-Finally, they would live the rest of their miserable lives in fear

But of course let's get something straight; I'm **nowhere** near normal.

I stood there in awe and said those three words that not everyone gets to say very often.

"Omfg…it's Bigfoot!" I screeched excitedly putting a hand over my mouth.

My face was something that could only be described with symbols. :D

I turned on my heels gracefully jumping over the objects still sprawled out on the floor and ran across the hall and bum rushed my door quickly turning on the lights. I frantically looked from left to right trying to find the object I so desperately needed. I ran over to my bed sending pillows and covers in all directions. _Not there. _I dropped to my knees making a quick glance under my bed. _Not there_.

Dammit! One of the world's greatest marvels came to my house, **my house, **and is literally out there gracing my property with its greatness and I can't find my stupid camera!

I crawled over to my closet and opened the door. I sat there on my knees in bewilderment as I looked down at the most beautiful and meaningful object in my life right about now. I gingerly picked it up with both hands and held it close to my chest. I looked up, "thank you," I whispered to whoever was listening.

I got back to my feet and ran out the room not bothering to turn off the lights. I was across the hall and in my storage room in record time. I once again scrambled to get over all the crap on the floor and with one huge more than excited expression (:D) I approached the window holding up the camera to my eye ready to take the picture that would probably be considered more than my life…and some.

.

.

.

My happy expression slowly faded away as I lowered my camera. I blinked a few times making sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on my conscious. Nope, I was most definitely seeing correctly. Ok I know I'm not crazy…I know I saw a very real lively breathing creature standing there…but now there was nothing but nothingness. I felt my bottom lip punker up into one of my famous sad faces. I groaned and taped my foot on the wooden floors. _Did I really just miss a one in a life time shot at getting the oh so mysterious Bigfoot? _I mentally questioned myself. I angrily threw down the camera not really caring if I just ruined it and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

CREAK!

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at the annoying stair.

I blindly walked across the living room and tripped over something making me hit the floor with a loud _boom_. I quickly regained my composure and crawled away patting the wall for the light switch. After a few seconds of nothing but darkness and the patting of my hands on the wall I somehow turned it on and looked over my shoulder at the ball of orange fur lying on the floor. It's tailed uncurled, swished around a few times and it lifted its head and turned around to reveal a very smirking Nala. The look she gave me had 'idiot, your such a freaking klutz' written all over it.

I couldn't help but immediately forget about what I was mad about. I allowed myself to relax and lean against the cool wall.

I chuckled heartedly.

"Nala, you're going to be the death of me if I don't start paying attention." I said grinning like an idiot.

Nala got out of her sitting position and stretched an arm and leg at the same time. She looked at me and cocked her head cutely to the side letting her eyes wonder off as if she was considering my statement. She looked back at me with such intriguing eyes and closed the distance between us. She rubbed herself against my leg and sat down waiting for a response out of me. I wrapped both my arms around my legs and leaned my head against the wall.

"Nala I know I saw something out there." I said bleakly.

I looked down at her form. She continued to stare at me…probably wondering why I was babbling on about my shitfull life and not feeding her. I smiled and used the wall for support to help myself up. I slowly walk into the kitchen with Nala at my heel purring and meowing at me the whole way to her little food cabinet. I picked her small bowl off the floor and placed it on the counter. I reached my hand out and grabbed a can of cat food and opened it with ease. I turned the can upside down shaking it a bit until the food slowly but surely came out and made a plopping sound as it landed in the bowl.

I looked down at Nala who sat there staring up at the bowl of food with greedy eyes.

"I don't see how you like this crap," I muttered.

I placed the crud A.K.A cat food on the floor and Nala pounced like a wild animal and neatly gobbled it down.

I leaned against the counter staring into space not quite sure what I should do next. My eyes slowly scanned the kitchen and it happened to fall on a certain cabinet. My snacks…no wonder, I haven't eaten anything sense this morning.

I pushed myself off the counter and made my way over to my stash. I opened the cabinet and stood there for a minute not quite sure what to eat. My eyes somehow found the king sized Hershey bar and I quickly grabbed it and peeled off the rapper to reveal one of gods greatest creations; chocolate. Almost everyone likes chocolate, especially me. Trust me, one way to earn my trust is to offer me chocolate and in a matter of seconds I would not only be your closes friend but I would get down on both knees, bow to you and call you master for the rest of your life…and no I am not over exaggerating that either.

Just before I was about to take my first bite an idea struck. If chocolate is the best thing that mankind has ever had the brain cells to create, heck to me is considered a peace offering than why won't tall, dark, and mysterious love it as well.

"Hell it's worth a shot," I said with new hope brewing its why back into my soul.

I looked over at Nala hoping for a little extra reassurance, you know that pat on the back or that little twinkle in the eye that pretty much gave off a 'You can do it' or 'follow your heart' kind of vibe. Yet of course she was still too preoccupied with her food to even notice my obvious intentions. _Whatever_. I walked out the kitchen and into the living room, I stopped a couple feet away from the front door that would eventually lead to a world that I now had no doubt was full of unknown phenomenon's that some people nowadays are too hard headed to recognize.

I took those last two steps that would probably change my life forever as I reached for the door knob. I cupped the knob and with my other hand unlatched all the locks. I opened the door just enough to peek my head through. I quickly flicked on the light to the front deck and looked at the bushes and trees. After several minutes of doing nothing I finally balled up just enough courage and slowly poked the rest of my body out the door and stood there dumbly looking around for something that would only appear in a little kids nightmares...Or in my case my wildest dreams.

I awkwardly side stepped it down my stairs and placed my offering on the bottom step.

I quickly turned around ready to get back to the safety of my house but stopped and risked one last glance back to the forest that perhaps held more secrets than it at first let on. I turned around and loudly pounded my way up the stairs. I closed the door and locked it back up. I smiled.

"Now where are those binoculars," I said already looking around for them.

Ha, please don't ask why I own a pair of binoculars. I found the binoculars and plopped down on the couch against the window and peeked out. Through the lenses I looked at the Hershey bar laying on the bottom step and I slowly looked up to the beginning of the forest.

"I'm going to catch a Bigfoot, I can't believe this," I said eagerly.

I heard a soft thud somewhere to my right and I lowered the binoculars to see Nala sitting there on the arm of the couch.

"Hey buddy, you going to help me catch Bigfoot?"

She looked at me for a second then jumped off the couch and walked away.

"Well fine! When I catch Bigfoot I won't include you in the glory that is sure to come!" I yelled after her retreating form.

I turned back to the window putting the binoculars back to my eyes.

"Tonight…Zoey Monroe **will** catch Bigfoot and nothing is going to stop me," I confidently said.

* * *

Re-edit: 12/7/10


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Fucktastical

* * *

For a few minutes I felt something tickling my feet. Finally after constantly rearranging my feet to no avail I had enough. I lightly kicked it sending whatever the annoying thing was to the floor followed by a loud thud. I heard an irritated grumble and I slowly opened my eyes.

Ok…if there was an award for the most awkward position known to man this would probably be it. The lower half of my body was still just barely hanging on to the couch while the rest of my body was lying flat on the floor. I lifted my head up and groaned loudly. I let my head fall back down on its own basically banging it on the unforgiving hardwood floor. I gritted my teeth as my head began to pound.

_Damn…what the hell happened last night,_ I thought.

I looked over to my right to see Nala sitting there, her tail swishing from side to side. She was obviously pissed about something. I felt something in my left hand and I lifted it up to my face…_binoculars_…_why the heck am I holding-_

I didn't take me long to piece together the two.

"Oh Fuck!" I yelled, my eyes shooting open.

I shuffled my legs off the couch and landed roughly on my side. After struggling around trying to forget the pounding in my head on all fours I looked up at the window…_morning…did I fall asleep?_

"No…it can't be, Nala I missed my only chance!" I yelled looking at the irritated tabby.

Shit…shitshitshitshit…oh yeah by the way shit! I jumped on the couch and looked out the window. Yep…it was definitely morning. I jumped over the arm of the couch and went to the front door, dropping my binoculars along the way. I unlocked the door and opened it rushing out on to my front porch. I looked down at the bottom step…I blinked my eyes making sure that I wasn't just imagining things. I backed up a few steps and latched on to the knob of my door for support…I know for a fact that I put a bar of chocolate there last night. Now there was nothing there that would prove that. I let go of the knob and ran down the stairs to the exact spot I saw the unknown creature last night. There were no foot prints to indicate or prove that something unusual was here, but still even if I may have missed having my only chance to catch Bigfoot I still felt an overwhelming grin form on my face. I tightly closed my eyes putting a hand to my heart, which by the way was doing back flips and cartwheels right about now. I excitedly screeched into the morning air, not really caring that I probably scared the crap out of a few forest animals nearby. I started to dance and bounce around my lawn looking like the most retarded retard of the year. Oh joy! Once again I will say this; thank god I **do not** have neighbors. In the middle of my horrible…what I would dare not call dancing, I tripped. I landed face first on the soft grass. Using both my arms I flipped myself over onto my back letting out a fit of giggles that sounded more like gurgling sounds then giggles. Ok I have officially gone insane. Finally done being just plain weird I look to my left finally noticing Nala sitting on the steps…just staring at me. She had a look that said _I'm worried about you, should I get you counseling or help._ I smiled and looked up at the sky.

.

.

.

I wonder what today has in store for me…

I have way too much time on my hands, because I'm now wondering if I'd see Godzilla today in my back yard using a tree as a tooth pick or something.

My mind flooded with the realization that stuff people thought could never exist perhaps is right around the corner or maybe even secretly living right next door to you. I smiled at the thought of my old next door neighbor Henry being a blood thirsty vampire. He never really liked being out in the sun for too long…was that maybe an indication.

Oh my god…

I chuckled. Well I have no work today…so what now. I never was the type that had the patients to stay cooped up in a place for a long period of time...like I wasn't insane enough.

Do I go such for that creature…?

I laughed at the thought of me in all camouflage clothing looking for something that wouldn't have trouble breaking my neck if he wanted to. I shuddered not really liking the thought; I'm a person that actually enjoys living, thank you very much.

"Hmm,"

I lifted myself into a sitting position.

What. To. Do.

.

.

.

Bored.

A soft ringing broke my train of thought. I looked around for the sound but came up empty handed.

"Ok, first I see Bigfoot, then I dance in my yard and now I'm hearing things. Maybe I really should get help Nala."

I looked at Nala who was still there. Her head was turned back looking in the house. I got up and moaned in pain, I have a huge kink in my neck. Most likely due to the fact I was pretty much doing a fucking handstand all last night. I don't even remember when I dropped out cold.

I could only imagine what Nala was thinking.

Nala: *Slowly walks back into the living room just in time to see me fall hitting the hard floor with a huge boom.* "Damn…I need to get a new owner."

I smiled. I heard the ringing sound again this time clearer than the first. I immediately stopped and looked up wide eyed.

Is that my phone…?

Like I said before I don't really have a fabulous signal out here so even I was stunned at the moment. After a few more rings I finally snapped back into reality. I ran towards the house, Nala wisely moved out the way so she wouldn't get trampled. I stopped in the living room looking from left to right.

Rinnnnnng Rinnnnnng.

Upstairs…

I ran up the stairs not even noticing its welcoming creak. I ran in my room, which by the way was still a wreck because of the hurricane last night simply called Zoey. I stopped in the middle of the room listening to the soft rings finally determining where it was. I walked over to the row of shoes lined up against my wall and began flipping them all over one by one till my phone hit the hard floor with a loud clanking sound.

How the heck did my phone end up in there…?

I picked up the blackberry pushing a button making the screen light up. My jaw slightly dropped and I flushed in shock. I looked at the name of the one calling me. A slight tingling tugged at my heart and like wires ran down to my stomach where I felt that very familiar butterfly feeling.

…Doug…

Back in New York Doug was not only my police partner but one of my closes comrades. I smiled when I remembered the little slogan he made up for our team…_the badass partners in crime_. Very common yet simply, it just stuck when he said it and it just happened to stay.

What a geek.

I know we both had feelings for each other that were beyond just friendship, though we never really made anything official. I figured since things have started to get a little busy over there in New York Doug wouldn't have the time to call. After I left they got a new chief and I heard he is constantly bitching about every little thing, well that's what everyone claims. He also hasn't given anyone a break which has caused many other fellow police I knew to quit due to stress. Let's just say it's a little…ok fuck that it's **very **hectic back in New York.

Like I mentioned before I'm surprised to get a call from Doug seeing as things back there are always busy. I cleared my throat and finally answered the damn thing after staring at it for the past few minutes.

"Helloo," I said trying to act as if I didn't know who it was.

"Hey Zo its Doug," He said.

I waited a few seconds then finally answered.

"…Doug?" I said acting as if I didn't know him. "I know a lot of Doug's…mmm which one are you?"

I bit my lip desperately trying to hide the smile that was making its way on my lips. I always love to play games with him.

"Yeahh…you know…the guy in New York…your partner…yo lova," I heard him chuckle at the last part.

"Oh! Yeahhhh, that Doug," no longer able to hold it in any longer I burst out giggling.

I heard his deep laughter on the other end. I got up off the floor and jumped on my bed positioning a cocoon of covers around me and lied down to stare off at my ceiling. Sooner or later are voices died out and it became silent. Of course it wasn't an awkward silence, being with and around Doug was never awkward. The silent that was still dragging on was more of a silent conversation.

If it was indeed a silent conversation it would sound something like this:

...Why don't you talk first…?

No no you go ahead  
No I insist  
No way ladies first  
No! I dare you to go first  
Well I double dare you  
Well I triple dare you  
Well I infinity dare you! Ha nothing can beat infinity

Damn, asshole.

Finally giving in I spoke up first.

"Yeah so what do you want, I'm very busy," I lied.

"Damn! I thought you'd, you know, be just a little more enthusiastic to talk to me seeing as we haven't talk sinceee…" I heard him grumble a few times trying to recall "September…right."

I snorted.

"More like in October Mr. Forgetful," I said with a grin.

"Yeah! That's what I meant to say," He said in an _I knew that_ kind of tone.

"Anyways, I have a surprise," He began.

I was intrigued at first but it immediately vanished and was replaced with skepticism.

"You know I hate surprises…I swear if it is anything like that last surprise you got me…so help me god I will-"

Doug's laugh cut me off and I sat there silent, unsure on what to say next. I didn't have to because Doug quickly responded taking my silence as confusion.

"No, I promise it's nothing like that last one." He said.

Phew.

"Anyways you know how we never have time to see each other anymore and all."

"Mhmm…" I said playing along.

What the hell is he getting at…?

"Even you admitted we never get to talk."

"…"

Oh no. I don't think I'm going to like this surprise…

"Well after weeks of begging I finally can come visit you Zo!" He excitedly said.

Damn!

"…"

"Zo?"

"…"

"Zoey…surprise."

"Here!" I yelled into the phone.

_Oh my…Uh shit I…ugh! Screw my life! There is a fucking creature in this bitch of a forest and if that wasn't as complicated enough now Doug is going to be here._

"No! You **cannot **come!" I practically screeched into the phone.

"It's too late I'm already on my way."

Double damn!

"Doug! Why…why are you doing this to me," I groaned putting a hand to my now throbbing temples.

"Well damn Zoey, I thought you'd actually be happy I was coming," he said with a hint of hurt lining his voice.

Guilt started to form in the pit of my stomach and I got up into a sitting position no longer finding comfort in my soft covers.

"I'm sorry Doug I didn't mean it like that…it's just…" I mentally fumbled around for the right word. "Shitful, complicated, hectic…fucktastical!" I blurted out all at once.

Before Doug could comment first I beat him to the point…

"How did you even convince the new chief to give you a break?"

"Well like I said before after tones of ass kissing and extra hour's, captain asshole finally cut me some slack."

I stayed quiet and so he continued.

"I have only two days though…but look…if you don't want me to come then I'll just go back."

I hate it when he plays the whole guilt role.

"No wait!" I yelled.

Fuck! Why can't I just tell people to bitch off and then just move on with my life? Of course this just wasn't some random guy I so happened to pick up at a club. This was Douglas; One of the few people in my life that I genuinely care for.

"Sooo…you want me to come?" He said.

"…"

"Yes," I finally said.

"Awesome, well I should hopefully be there tomorrow morning…k."

"Yeahh," I emotionlessly said.

"Ok bye Zo."

"Mmm."

Once the line went dead I gently set the phone down. I slowly slid off the bed and walked over to a wall; put my hands on it bracing myself. I hit my head against the wall.

"Stupid!"

Thud.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

I continued this method for about a couple minutes, finally feeling the effects of my injuries.

Ok, let's tally it up folks:

-I hit my head against the steering wheel.  
-Getting clawed by Nala.  
-Tripping like a million times.  
-Banging my head against the wall.  
-Awkward positions.

I sure as hell am not super woman; I don't even know how the hell I'm still standing right about now! Thank the heavens god invited pain killers…!

* * *

Re-edit: 12/7/10


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Hershay's…?

* * *

**? POV ****

* * *

**I stood there wide eyed and for the first time in my life I wasn't quite sure what my next move would be.

_Flashback__:_

_I was easily keeping up with the females strange yet fascinating technology as it sped steadily along._

_I wasn't quite sure on where she was off too; I just hoped she would stop sooner later so I could hopefully challenge the Ooman. She was armed and skilled, something worthy of hunting from someone of my own states. _

_The earlier encounter proved that…_

_She didn't even engage in combat but I knew at that moment there was something about her. Oomans were weak and inferior to me and yet I found this particular Ooman…intriguing. I could have easily ended her life and made her my trophy but now I was only curious on what her next move would be. I would watch her and her every move and when the time came she would be nothing more than another space filled on my wall. _

"_**Where are you going little Ooman,"**__ I said in my natural tongue._

_Skilled hunters know not to underestimate their prey. I knew this all too well. Only a young impatient pup would rush into things, and I was beyond those years._ _Cockiness could end with the ultimate price; one's life. That is something that I could dare not afford. I pledged to myself that I would bring nothing but honor back to my bloodline and clan, and I would accept nothing less. It is my duty that I made sure nothing would go wrong for the upcoming Chiva, an honor bestowed upon me. The youngbloods, are future leaders rested on my approval of the area._

_I was sent here by no other than the elder. He sought out me and only me, because of my skills and past triumphs. The next Chiva would be held here and I was sent to make sure nothing would go wrong; before and during the trial. This specific area was sought out for its abundant wild life that could populate and breed the Kiande Amedha; the ultimate prey. The Chiva could not happen if not for the species, which should be transported here in no less than a few da'tn. (Three earth days)_. _The Chiva would be completely withheld if I found the area to be inadequate. My approval and better judgment meant everything. It is an extremely serious deal that was the reason many other blooded of my caliber refused to risk. I on the other hand took the elders offer as an opportunity to prove my skill and worth. This mission meant everything for me and would determine where I would stand in society. My integrity would hang in the balance till I returned victorious. If I can't accomplish a simply task as such then even I'll admit my life wasn't worth living and I'll end it with my own hands if it came down to it._

_I will not fail._

_Another reason why this area was a prime choice for the Chiva is that it is almost entirely uninhabited by Oomans. Last centuries Chiva was among the black tusk clan. Due too many careless mistakes that could have been prevented all three youngbloods were bested and slain. Even rumor has it that in all the chaos an Ooman was marked by one of the pups. Something not unheard of but extremely rare, something I've yet to encounter or witness._

_Oomans were nothing more than prey and livestock to my kind; nothing more and nothing less. An Ooman; the prey, living among Yautja made my stomach churn in disgust in disapproval._ _I growled not even liking the thought of it. _

_A loud screeching sound cut my growl short and I stopped to assess the new threat; if any._ _The Ooman's vehicle for some strange reason had stopped._ _I cocked my head to the side and moved closer for a better explanation as to her reasons. The door all of a sudden burst opened._ _I stopped, unsure on what to expect next._ _Then out came the Ooman._

_I silently purred my excitement._

_Now would be my chance, I thought as I slowly continued to confidently stride toward the female. I immediately stopped when the female ran in the opposite direction in a rush. I sniffed the air now noticing that she seemed distressed about something…but what?_

_Curiosity eventually won over my urge to battle and I quickly retreated back into the cover of the forest. I swiftly jumped to a high branch high off the ground and just silently observed the scene as it played out before me._

_The female stopped before something nervously reaching a hand towards the ground. I didn't even notice the second Ooman until it uncurled itself from its position. Fear hit me and I hissed disgusted by the potent smell thick in the air. I scanned in closer looking over the Ooman…this one was male._

_A complete waste of time, I don't even know why she bothered stopping for something as pathetic as that, I thought._

_When the male got up I realized how much shorter he was. Even the female was taller than him, which wasn't really much of a shock to me seeing as that's how __**my**__ kind was. Yautja females were naturally taller than Yautja males, but with the Oomans it was completely flipped where most males tower over the females. I have yet till now seen an Ooman female taller than the male gender. _

_He looked the Ooman female directly in the eyes and his fear completely vanished and was replaced with anger. _

_I growled not really liking the way he was addressing her. I slowly reached a hand over my shoulder putting a hand over the spear strapped to my back trying to decide if giving my position away by killing the male right here and now was worth it. I shook my head mortified at taking the males skull as one of my trophies. _

"_**You don't deserve the honor of dying by my hands,"**__ I said taking my hand off the spear._

"_Watch where you're going bitch!"_

_I understood what the male said and at the moment I was shocked._ _Did he call her what I think he called her, I thought._

_I few hours ago I programmed the translation mode into my bio-helm. Ever since I arrived here I thought it unneeded mostly for the fact that there weren't many Oomans here in the first place, but after running into the female I decided to use it to good use._

_The man walked past the female making even more degrading insults._ _I hastily reached my hand be hide me and swiftly detached my spear and extending it to its full length with ease. _

_How dare he insult a female! An act such as this was considered cowardly and dishonorable among my kind._ _Tonight he has sealed his fate._

_I jumped off the branch I was on, landing with a low thud that went unnoticed. I watched as the male wandered forward into the forest. I looked back at the female as she jumped back into her transportation device._ _The female was going to have to wait._ _I looked back at the males retreating form._

_My instincts kicked in and my mind was set. I didn't even notice the female had already gone but at the moment I didn't care._ _I had new prey.__

* * *

_**The Guys POV:

* * *

**_Stupid whore, she could have fucking ran me over! I thought getting more enraged the more I thought of it._

_I tripped over a stick in my blind rage._

"_Fucking forest!" I yelled. _

_I can't wait to get the hell out of here. _

_I could have maybe asked the woman to drive me to the nearest town but no way was I going to be in her presence for fifty something like these make me wonder why I decided to go to that stupid party and listen to my friends. If I get out of this forest I'll make sure that they get what's coming to them._

.

.

.

_There was something about this place that seemed…off. There was absolutely no sound; I'm not really a forestry type of guy but isn't there suppose to be the sounds of birds chirping, deer's running about…but here there was nothing._

_I shuttered feeling a uncomfortable chill run through my body and I quickly got back to my feet and continued to walk…not quite sure which way to go but hopefully anywhere but here._

_I'm sure after tripping for perhaps the second time I began to panic._

_I rapidly ran for unknown reasons._ _I frantically looked to and about for something strange…something out of the ordinary. The forest whished by in a blur as I continued to run narrowly dodging random logs and vegetation. As I ran braches cut my face and arms but with hidden adrenaline pumping through my veins I felt nothing. I looked be hide me expecting to see something on my trail but I only saw darkness which didn't really calm my nerves…I turned back around._

…

_I didn't react fast enough and ran into a thick tree. The rough bark collided with me face and I flew back not even slightly budging the tree on impact, I then hit the unmerciful forest ground. My hand went to my nose as made a muffled scream…I think I broke my nose because I could even taste the coopery blood as it seeped out my nose and down my face. At that moment I heard a loud growl…and I was for sure trees didn't do that. I let go of my nose and slowly backpedaled digging my elbows in the dirt as I did so. _

_I stood up turning in every direction trying to strain my eyes to penetrate the darkness but getting no such luck. _

_I slowly started to back up still frantically looking around when my back hit something hard. I froze where I stood just hoping that it was another tree._

"_Watch where you're going bitch!"_

_I yelp and turned around when I heard a voice…my voice. My eyes fell upon a tall dark figure; I slowly started to back away while my pursuer stalked forward, obviously in no such rush. The moon peaked its way out of the canopy making the dark figures features apparent. I accidentally tripped over something and using my arms I tried to pull myself back from…this monster. My back hit a tree and the creature quickly approached now no more than a yard away from me. Whatever it was it had a spear like weapon clenched in its hand and it slowly held it above its head as if going to impale me._

_It cocked its head to side as if to say 'any last words.'_

…

_Yeah I got a last word for you, I thought angrily. _

"_You ugly motherfucka!" I yelled._

_That was the last words I said when the creature let out a roar and impaled my head with its spear. I watched helplessly as my blood skewered out rivers, my eyes rolled to the back of my head…then nothing._

…

* * *

**? POV:**_

* * *

__I silently watched the Ooman go limp and I huffed in disappointment. I retracted the spear making the Ooman fall to the ground; its blood pouring out steadily causing the dirt to stain a dark crimson._

…

_I'll consider this a warm-up for my true challenge; hopefully the female will put up a better fight than this weak Ooman. _

_It's been awhile since I killed an Ooman. The last time was on my own Chiva which was 100 turns ago. This is my second time being to this back water planet Ooman's call Earth and I'll not let it go to waste._

_I put my spear back in its place and slowly began to walk back to the last place a saw the female. __

* * *

__When I got back to the crossing I was disappointed that she was no longer there but I wasn't really surprised. _

_She doesn't seem to be the one to just sit around and wait._

_I purred my appreciating for the little Ooman but stopped when I realized what I was doing. My purr turned into a low grumble and into a growl. I shuddered at the thought of me taking pride in an Ooman, substandard…frail…revolting._

_And yet so valiant._

_I shook my head trying to erase these pathetic thoughts from my conscious._

"_**Disgusting," **__I hissed._

_I looked in the direction the female headed and began in a slow walk that turned into a sprint that then turned into a sturdy run as I steadily picked up momentum. I leaped from the trail into the trees as I jumped from canopy to canopy feeling at ease in the cover of the night. I deeply inhaled the fresh air easily identifying the females scent amongst the woodland. I once again inhaled the female's compelling scent trying to fight back the purr that was fighting its way up my throat._

…

_Why did this female have to smell so good, I thought. _

_I hope that wouldn't interfere when it came to our battle. __

* * *

__I began to slow down when the females smell continued to get stronger. _

_She was defiantly near…her territory must be around here._

_I pushed a few buttons on my wrist monitor making my bio-helm completely close in around my face. Artificial air pump in and I inhaled and was satisfied the air was no longer tainted with the intoxicating smell of the female. _

_I slowly looked from left to right trying to come across any heat signatures. My bio-helm picked up something in the distance._

"_**Found you," **__I said._

_I steadily made my way towards the warmth radiating off of the huge object which I believe was an Ooman dwelling. I was for sure the female was here once I saw her transportation device assembled near. I sauntered up to it and peered in finding no heat signatures and moved on. I was very close to her residence now…I was out in the open which made me a little uneasy and skittish. Every impulse told me to go back into the safety and obscuration of the woods but my conscious told me to stay and seek out the female._ _I wasn't able to make up my mind when my bio-helm picked up another heat signature. I snapped my head up at the new signature._

…

_It's the female…_

_Pauk! Well there goes my element of surprise, I thought._

_Flashback over__:_

I stood there wide eyed and for the first time in my life I wasn't quite sure what my next move would be.

It was moments like these that I wished I would have activated my camouflage beforehand. She looked at me and I stared back…I slowly moved my hand to my wrist monitor not taking my eyes off the female while I did so. I pushed a few a buttons and felt my bio-helm loosen. I sniffed the air expecting to smell fear come from the small female but I was surprised to smell…I think excitement. I thought Oomans believed of my kind as beastly, freighting and hideous…so why was she-

"Omfg…its Bigfoot," translated my translator.

All I could think at the moment was what the hell is a Bigfoot…

The female's heat signature disappeared and I held my position for a second before slowing backing away finding this as my opportunity to retreat. I turned heel and fled back into the forest without looking back.

* * *

An hour and thirteen minutes later

* * *

**? POV: ****

* * *

**After waiting out in the forest for awhile I finally decided to go back to the females dwelling and this time I was covered by my camouflage…which I didn't really think would make much of a difference seeing as she was already aware of my presence. I silently stalked up the path and pasted the female's transportation device quite satisfied that she still hasn't left already. I sniffed the air and smelled something…foreign. It smelled…sweet. I was now directly in front of the dwelling ultimately finding the source. I unsurely crouched to one knee suspiciously looking at the odd smelling object. On the front of the object was in Ooman language that said in big letters Hershey's.

"Her…shay…sss," I awkwardly said.

I slowly picked up the Hershey's and held it securely in my hand. I brought it to my face and deeply inhaled finding a small hint of the Ooman's scent on it. I purred thoughtfully at the gift but still wasn't quite sure what it was or of its importance. I put it in a case secured to my waist deciding that I would properly examine it later on.

I got up and circled around the Oomans territory a few times memorizing every detail finding I may as well familiarize myself with its proximities just so I could have some sort of knowledge of the vicinity. After that I sought out my own sanctuary for the night.

The next morning I got up bright and early. I was perched on a somewhat comfortable branch that overlooked the females…hoousa. I done some researching last night on the Oomans language and I figured out that the Oomans call there dwelling a house and or home. As you can tell the Ooman language is a little difficult for me to pronounce but I think I'm getting the jist of it. The female's transportation device is called a khar (car). The gift she gave me was called a…Ok this one was kind of hard to say, chokolot (chocolate).

Oh something strange happened to the female's endowment as I so happened to recall this morning. I left it in my pouch overnight and in the morning I was alarmed to have found a sticky substance in there. It smelled of the sweet scent of the Hershey's but it had somehow transformed from a solid to a liquid. Whatever equipment I had stashed in there was completely ruined because of the gooey material which caused me a major hindrance this morning.

I cracked my knuckles and yawned while leaning my head back on the rough tree bark deciding that a few more minutes of rest wouldn't hurt.

…

* * *

Re-edit: 12/7/10

* * *

-Sneak Peak-

**Chapter 5: **Guardian

In a rush I quickly grabbed my goods from the counter and walked to the door.

I walked out into the rain.

The cool soothing rain felt good against my heated skin.

I stomped out towards the road not bothering to hide the crimson red that stained my cheeks.

Anger

That's all I felt at the moment.

Of all the fucked up situations to be in unarmed this just had to be it, and where the hell is Doug, he said he was going to meet me here.

I carefully scanned the rode looking from left to right as I put a hand over my goods trying to use my body as a shield as it took the blunt of the pouring rain.

I heard the door to the gas station I just came from open and the hard thud of the guys boots as it hit the pavement.

I sighed clutching my possessions closer to my chest.

This guy is persistent, I'll give him that.

"Look-" I began still not wanting to look at the man.

"I'm not interested in your bull-" I now turned around ready to teach the pervert yet another painful lesson if need be.

...

What I didn't expect was the bat recoiled in his hands, ready to swing.

As if in slow motion the bat inched closer and closer...I didn't even have a change to react. It hit me on the side of the head making my teeth rattle at the sudden impact.

A loud painful yelp mingled with the sound of the pounding rain.

That was me...

Actions no longer in slow motion I quickly fell to the cold, wet cement, my purchases thrown somewhere in the chaos.

I landed on my side not yet under consciousness but definitely getting there if the black spots appearing in my vision was any indication.

A rough hand clasped on to my shoulder forcing me to look up. Water splashed in my face and I turned my head to the side for some protection.

I felt pressure on my waist and looked up...my greatest fears coming true.

The clerk was straddling my waist as he urgently fumbled around with his belt mumbling curses that I barely could pick up due to my now failing senses.

I let my head fall back down not wanting to witness what would happen next. I tightly closed my eyes tears steadily streaming through. The trickling of another liquid leaked down my face; my blood.

I could only hope that I went under consciousness before this act of rape was committed.

All of a sudden the pressure from my waist disappeared all together and with what little strength I had left I opened my eyes.

...The clerk was just standing there...

He wasn't looking at me but something be hide me.

The look on his face was the very definition of fear. His eyes were wide with dread, confusion and astonishment.

I closed my eyes.

Finally just before I went under consciousness I could have sworn I heard a loud, furious roar.

...


End file.
